A Day Off
by EnticingHell
Summary: Bughead takes a day off from sleuthing!


A/N

Hi there, quick introduction. As my counterpart B said there would be another writer joining this page, so Hi ! I'm L ! This is my first ever Riverdale Fanfic so please enjoy and let us know what you think of this little Bughead fluff ! Can't wait to write more in the future !

It was early Saturday, the morning mist was just beginning to lift from the streets of the 'Town with pep'. It was always quiet now; ever since the events of the Black Hood took place. Many of the residents from the once peaceful town of Riverdale refused to even walk the streets until nearly noon. Everyone was always cautious or scared of the next attack. Where would it be? Who would it be? And most importantly why?

'Why?' That was the question that continuously ran through Betty Coopers mind. But unfortunately for her, she was the only one receiving answers for the horrific crimes caused by the unknown man with the hood. The man who shot her best friends father, Fred Andrews, inside of their favourite diner. For the man in the hood took a sick interest with Betty, saying the were the 'same'.

Ever since the first phone call, Betty has loss her sense of security in her own home, and not just because of her newly found brother moved in. The Black Hood tried hard to manipulate Betty into doing the dirty work to uncover who he really was. From starting fights with her best friend Veronica, and sneaking around her boyfriends back. It made her physically sick, the lack of sleep starting to catch up to her. all Betty wanted was to get through the school year, not chase down some psychopath.

Each phone call filled her chest with anxiety. She didn't want to think of the information he would share with her, or what task he would make her do. Threatening her to follow orders, it was a twisted game he was playing. A game that would only end in either bloodshed, or as she hoped. Justice.

"Betty! Come down for breakfast!" Her mother, Alice Cooper, called from down stairs. "I've made pancakes" she continued, snapping Betty from her tired trance. The blond stood from her bed, wiping what little sleep she had from her eyes, before making her way to the kitchen. Alice was floating around whimsically, plating their breakfast before serving herself and Chic their breakfast.

"Eat up Chic, we have a busy day today" Alice said, setting the plates down on the table, turning around to gather up her own. Joining the pair momentarily. "Betty, you look exhausted!" Alice chimes in minutes later.

"She's been up late talking to Jughead on the phone, that being said Betty, can you at least keep your voice down if you're going to entertain your pet snake" Chic said in between bites.

Gasping loudly before responding, Betty answered in an annoyed tone. "Well chic if you didn't always feel entitled to eavesdropping into ALL of my conversations, you wouldn't have to—" but before she could finished Alice interrupted.

"Will the both of you just stop?! It's only 9am and you're both already going at it. Gosh Betty, can you please just get along with your brother for once?" She asked, reaching across the table and placing her hand on Chics. Instantly Betty rose from the table in a fit of anger, not even wanting to defend herself. Instead she gathered up her plate and headed back to her bedroom, slamming the door once she was safely inside. She let out a sigh of relief when she climbed back into bed, enjoying the remainder of her breakfast. she scrolled through her social media to pass the time, until she got a text message notification.

"Morning Betts. if you're not too busy for me today I'll be at Pops. You know what booth, hopefully see ya there? - Jug"

A wave of guilt wash over her reading the message Jughead had sent her. The last few weeks they hardly saw one another. Mostly because Betty feared the worst of the BlackHoods rage, she really didn't want to involve Jughead. But things were beginning to snowball, and Betty didn't know how much longer she could keep it all a secret. She didn't bother replying to his message, instead she took off for the bathroom to ready herself for the day. Once she was showered, and her hair was blow-dried, she pulled her golden locks into her signature ponytail. Putting on a little mascara, and a thin layer of bubblegum flavoured lip chap. Betty wore a pair of blue jeans, and a short sleeve floral top and a pink cardigan.

Grabbing her bag, Betty quickly made her way down the stairs, and out the front door. Yelling her goodbyes to her mother as she exited the Cooper house, and walking in the direction of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. As she walked down the front stepped, she heard her name being called. Looking up, Betty saw a Blue and gold letterman jacket, and flaming red hair. There standing in front of her, was her best friend and neighbor, Archie Andrews.

"Hey Betty!" He called once again over to the blond girl.

"Hey Arch, just getting back from V's?" She asked as she approached him.

"Yeah you could say that." Archie said as he scratched the top of his head with slight uneasiness. "Anyways, I just wanted to know if there was any more phone calls" he said before Betty could ask more questions. Archie was the only one who knew about the Black hood contacting her, it was very reliving to have someone to talk to about the whole ordeal, If she didn't have Archie, Betty was sure her darkness would fully surface.

"No, nothing. He's been too quiet for too long. He has to be planning something" Betty said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope you're wrong Betty. This black hood stuff really needs to come to an end, if I could find that coward myself, I'd finish him." Archie spoke darkly. Ever since Fred was shot, the boy next door changed. The fun loving Archie she remembered making mud pies with was long gone.

"I know Archie, but he's too dangerous. Possibly even too dangerous for the police" Betty said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, understanding his frustration and anger towards the killer. "Listen Arch, I'll let you know if anything changes. But I have to go meet up with Jug now, he's waiting for me at Pops."

"Yeah of course Betty, I'll see you on Monday?" He asked, making his way to his front door.

"See you then !" She called as she continued her walk to Pops. Once she was a short distance away from the Andrew residence. Betty pulled out her headphones, and listened to a mixed playlist of multiple genres of music, Some of which Jughead introduced her too. The walk wasn't short, but also not overly long either. Betty made it to the front doors forty-five minutes later. As she entered the Diner, she shoved her headphones into her pocket before looking over to the seating area. Her heart fluttered for a moment when she saw the back of her boyfriends head. He was sitting at their booth, typing away at his laptop. As she approached he didn't take notice to her presence.

"This seat taken?" She asked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Betty! I didn't think you got my message " Jughead said as he picked up the white porcelain mug, sipping the rich dark liquid that sat inside. Trying to act like he wasn't excited to see her sitting across from him. But his smug little smirk told another story. Before Betty could come up with a witty remark for her lack of texting, FP walked over to them.

"Betty, I can only assume the regular?" He asked as he refilled Jugheads coffee cup.

"Yes please Mr.Jones" Betty answered and she slid over a packet of sugar to Jughead.

"Coming right up" FP said before retreating back behind the counter.

"So tell me Betts, why is my best girl avoiding me?" Jug asked straight to the point. That's one thing Betty loved about their relationship, it was never hearts and flowers between the two. Jughead was blunt and never had the patience to deal with 'high school relationships'.

"Now a girl can't tell all her secrets Juggy, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Betty replied honestly. "But I'm here now, so why don't you save what you have and enjoy the time we do have together." She said, cocking one eyebrow at her dark haired lover.

"Fair enough" he said as he quickly saved his progress and shut his laptop, putting it away into his bag. The pair sat at their booth for hours to come, sharing fries and sipping on root beer floats.

"Hey, you wanna leave this place and head somewhere else?" Jughead asked, looking over to Betty.

"Yeah, Sure. I could really use some fresh air." She replied as the pair stood from the booth, making their way to the exit.

"Heading so soon Jug? It's still daylight out." Pop Tate called after them.

"Mi'lady awaits, also put today's feast on my tab good sir, you know I'll be back." Jug said, as he wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulders, escorting her out of the Chock'lit Shoppe and over to his motorcycle.

"So where we heading Juggy?" Betty asked as she took the helmet from his hands that he holding out towards her. Placing the black helmet on her head, Jughead took the straps and buckled the helmet safely onto Betty's head. Following suit Jughead took off his grey hat, replacing it with his own helmet.

"Listen here Nancy Drew, let's turn that detective mode off just for today, and left just be…. i don't know, Normal?" Jughead jokingly said as he climbed onto his Honda CB550, scooting forwards so that Betty could climb on behind him.

"Whatever you say Captain Adventure" Betty teased, wrapping her arms around Jugheads waist as the motorcycle roared to life. Betty loved the times she spent on the back of the bike. The wind wiping at her face, the vibrations of the motor, and just the sheer fact that they were driving something that could easily injure them seriously without even batting an eye. As they tore down the street away from Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, Jughead couldn't wipe the grin from his face. It's been a long time since Betty and Himself were able to spend quality time together. Between the Serpents and Betty's strict school routine set up by Alice, he was finding it harder and harder to spend time with his girlfriend. So today he vowed to take in every single moment he had with his favorite Cooper gal.

They drove the streets for a few hours before Jughead stopped at a lookoff by Sweetwater River. Parking the bike, the pair climbed off. Betty couldn't help but laugh at the jell-o like feeling that infested her legs. Betty walked over to the lookoff and spread her arms out, taking in a deep breath. The sight that laid before her was beautiful, the river flowing powerfully below them, and the trees making a perfect canopy over the forest floor.

"Things sure have changed since Jason's body was found, hasn't it." Betty said, finally letting her arms fall to her sides, glancing back at Jughead who was leaning against his bike.

"It's almost weird to think what life would have been like if that didn't happen." Jughead replied as he motioned for Betty to come closer.

"Do you think we still would've ended up together ?" She asked, stepping into Jugheads arms as he embraced her tightly to his chest, leaning his head into her hair.

"Honestly, I think the world would have brought us together eventually. So Yes, I do believe we would have ended up together. I just had to wait for you to get over your little Archie crush." Jughead said teasing her at the end. Betty smacked his shoulder laughing, as she turned herself around in his arms. Now facing the flowing water she smiled.

"Maybe if someone showed a little interest in a girl instead of a keyboard that little Archie crush may have never happened."

"Doubt it, it's like the perfect scenario. Neighbor kids falling in love, it could happen."

"Well Jughead Jones you better count yourself lucky then." Betty laughed.

"Oh I definitely do. Beautiful blond falls for ex-homeless now trailer park bad boy? I would have to say I hit the jack-pot !" Jughead said as he kissed the top of her head softly. They stood in that moment for a long time, neither of them wanting it to end. Both of them could feel the unknown, lingering over their shoulders. Riverdale has changed for the wrose, they both could admit that something far worse was on its way. But just for these quiet moments alone, they could ignore the fear, and focus on what mattered. Eachother.

What felt like hours later to Betty, they broke apart and left the lookoff. It was just about mid afternoon when they on their way once more. Jughead at the wheel of the black motorcycle, he drove along the road mindlessly. No particular destination in mind, it was always nice having Betty on the back of his bike, and he really cherished the moments when he saw her beautiful smile reflecting on passing windows of the shops downtown. It was crazy to Jug how much he allowed himself to care for someone else, all he ever had to worry about the last few years, was himself. It was nice having someone to depend on when it really counts, and he knew no matter what happened, Betty would always have his back. As they drove, Betty noticed the temperature seemed to drop. Clouds began to gather in multiple fluffy groups, filling the sky entirely. Over time the clouds slowly started to darken. Betty could feel the tiniest of raindrops hitting her flushed cheeks as they rode on. Jughead must've taken notice to the weather as well, and started to head towards Sunnyside trailer park.

"Hold on Betty, the road is going to get slippery. We will be there soon" Jughead said, as they turned.

"My arms will have to fall off before I let go" She replied, trying not to let her nervousness show through her voice. The rain really had picked up when they turned onto the road, only minutes away from salvation. Their clothes soaked completely through, and chilling them to the bone. The rain was coming down like buckets when they finally pulled up beside Jugheads home. Betty hurriedly climbed off of the bike, laughing and running towards the front door. Jug not too far behind her, a playful smile plastered on his face. Betty screamed when she discovered that the front door was locked. Jughead only laughed as she turned around and took her helmet off. Only the top part of her head was dry, but within seconds it was drenched too,

"Jughead Jones, open the damn door before we get Pneumonia" Betty said firmly, but he could see that wild spark in her eye. He didn't even say a word to her, he quickly took off his own helmet. Stepping closer to his blond counterpart. The helmet hit the floor with a loud bang, as Jughead hands softly grabbed Betty's face, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Betty gasped when Jughead pressed her body against the front door of the trailer,and filled the open space between them by pressing his body to her own. He took the opportunity to deepen their kiss, quickly turning it into a passionate affair. Betty hands found their way into his dark locks. She noticed his hair had gotten longer over the last few months. The broke apart and Jughead unlocked the front door, leading Betty inside the familiar house. The warm air felt good against her cold skin. They removed her shoes and Jughead led Betty once again, down the hallway and into his bedroom. He pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt that he really hoped was clean.

"Here, I'll step out so you can change." He kissed her cheek again before he turned on his heel, closing the door behind him. His own bundle of dry clothes in hand. Betty removed her drenched clothing, and slipped into the clothes she was given. Feeling relieved as the dry fabric warmed her instantly, she wrapped her arms around herself, enjoying the comfort and the smell. Exiting the bedroom, Betty entered the kitchen too find Jughead standing in front of the coffee machine. He was wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms. Betty didn't say a word, only walking up behind Jug, and hugging him from behind feeling his bare chest under her fingertips sent shocks of electricity throughout her body.

"Thank you Juggy, for the normal day. I had a lot of fun." She said as she peppered his bare back with kisses.

"Don't mention it Betts, ever" His sarcasm making her laugh loudly. He turned around and gathered the short blond girl in his arms once again. Kissing her softly.

"I love you Jughead Jones." Betty whispered to him softly, blushing as she looked him in the eyes.

"And I love you, Elizabeth Cooper." He replied. "But once this rain lets up, We're heading for burgers. I'm starving"


End file.
